


A Letter of Friendship from Yosuke to Taki

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kop - Freeform, kop taki, kop yosuke, love 365 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This was part of my Follower Appreciation Event I held on my tumblr blog @ voltage-vixen!
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Sagara Yosuke
Kudos: 1





	A Letter of Friendship from Yosuke to Taki

Taki, you better not ignore me!

Since you seemed to not have heard me calling for you when you left Pandora, I’m going to send you this letter and require your signature upon delivery, that way I KNOW with certainty you’ve seen this then. Recently I feel that you’ve been extra territorial over Sydney, and I noticed it’s been getting in the way of what little time the two of us already have together. Taki, it takes a village to raise a crocodile, and I’m volunteering to donate my time free of charge, so you would be crazy not to take me up on it!

Taki? Since you’re already reading this, there’s something that I wanted to share with you……I think Sydney is in love with me. And I mean LOVE LOVE, not just regular love! Who could blame the poor girl? I’m the literal definition of a perfect catch!

Don’t worry though, Taki! I promise Sydney and I won’t run away together behind your back. I could never do that to you after all we’ve been through together.

Your future-in-law,

Yosuke Sagara


End file.
